When evaluating a vehicle for purchase, the cost of operation may be an important factor. For instance, most vehicles have a fuel consumption rating (e.g., a miles-per-gallon (MPG) rating), and users sometimes consider this rating when making a vehicle purchase. Similarly, for a plug-in electric vehicle, which may include plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), battery electric vehicles (BEVs), extended range electric vehicles (EREVs), etc., the cost of charging the vehicle may be an important element in the cost of operation.